From European Patent No. 1 741 079, a method is known for estimating a time until a collision of a vehicle with an object. Here, a multiplicity of images of the object are recorded at known time intervals. A time until the collision is then determined solely from the information derived from the images and from the time intervals, the determination of the time until the collision being based on a relative velocity and a relative acceleration between the vehicle and the object.